J'ai engagé Milo comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je sévis une nouvelle fois en travestissant un des plus virils chevaliers en maid. L'idée originale est toujours de **Miaam**.

Milo est si craquant en tenue de soubrette… C'est un plaisir des yeux…

Le prochain personnage qui subira cet outrage ne sera pas un chevalier… Mystère. Puis nous finirons cette série avec l'irremplaçable Minos le bien nommé. Evidement j'ai envie de dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**J'ai engagé Milo comme femme de ménage**

Dans le treizième temple au Sanctuaire un lundi matin :

Saga comptait les dalles de marbre dans son palais depuis son haut trône quand il fut interrompu par une douce voix dans sa tête.

« _Salut Saga ça farte ?_ »

« _Oh Arès mon pote ça va comment depuis la dernière fois ?_ »

« _Bien, bien et toi quoi de neuf ?_ »

« _Oh rien la routine, tu me veux quoi ?_ »

« _Ecoute je m'ennuie là… Tu ne pourrais pas commanditer un petit meurtre ou mettre un peu d'animation dans ce cimetière… Euh Sanctuaire ?_ »

« _Oui je veux bien, mais j'ai pas d'idée…_ »

« _Si tu veux j'en ai une moi… Il parait qu'il y a des renégats sur l'île d'Andromède, tu pourrais envoyer un convoi exceptionnel de chevalier pour les neutraliser ?_ »

« _Ah ouais carrément ?_ »

« _Bon, si tu préfères tu envois un ou deux chevaliers pour faire l'état des lieux et saboter leurs plans, c'est toi qui vois_ »

« _Bon ok je vais faire ça. A toute Arès !_ »

« _Shuss Saga !_ »

* * *

Saga réfléchissait sous son imposant casque qui lui comprimait le cerveau. En plus il commençait à avoir chaud là-dessous, et puis pour manger ce n'était pas pratique puisqu'aucune ouverture ne venait découper ce maudit masque.

Il était bien gentil Arès, mais qui allait remplir cette périlleuse mission ? Nan là il ne voyait pas. Envoyer le meilleur de ses chevaliers ? Oui mais le meilleur c'était lui tout simplement, la solution ne venait pas. Il ne pouvait faire confiance en personne ici, tous plus incapables les uns que les autres. A part Aphrodite qui était bien le seul qui en vaille le coup. Avec son petit rire cristallin, ses yeux mutins, son grain de beauté – était-ce le frère caché de Lady Oscar ? – et son gloss rose bonbon… Saga poussa un soupir de satisfaction puis reprit le cours de ses réflexions.

Quand surgit devant lui Milo chevalier du scorpion, arrivant la démarche fière, noble, imposante.

-« Bonjour Grand Pope ! Je me permets de venir pour voir s'il n'y a rien à grignoter dans vos cuisines… Mon frigo est vide et ce pingre de Camus ne veut plus m'inviter chez lui »

Saga examina son chevalier un sourire machiavélique fiché sur ses lèvres – lèvres que nul ne voyait – puis une idée survint dans son cerveau malade.

-« Milo, j'ai une mission pour toi »

-« Non pas encore »

-« Quoi comment ça non pas encore ? Tu me désobéirais ? »

-« Non Grand Pope, mais c'est toujours moi qui y vais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tu n'as pas d'apprenti à t'occuper toi. Et que tu adores le meurtre, la tuerie et la vue du sang ! »

-« Oui c'est pas faux. Je vous écoute »

-« Il y a un groupe de renégats sur l'île d'Andromède mené par un chef de clan qui se fait appeler Albior ou Dailados ça dépend de son humeur… Rends-toi là bas et contrecarre ses plans. Et profites-en pour mettre du désordre dans sa maison »

Sur ce le souverain zodiacal émit un long rire démoniaque, suivi de Milo l'œil avide de sang frais. Avant de partir Saga déguisé en Pope donna son uniforme de rigueur à son preux chevalier sans scrupules.

* * *

Milo descendit les marches des temples en tenue de soubrette, mini-jupe ras les fesses, porte-jarretelles bleu marine, un nœud noué à la ceinture et dans ses cheveux. Aphrodite fut jaloux du galbe de ses jambes, Shura – Deathmask – Aiolia – Aldebarran le sifflèrent, Shaka ouvrit un demi œil pour contempler le spectacle et Mû s'étouffa avec sa pisse-mémé. Camus quant à lui n'avait rien vu comme d'habitude.

Sur l'île d'Andromède, quelque part entre deux rochers un mardi après-midi :

Albior de Céphée entrainait ses apprentis. Ils faisaient tournoyer tous en cœur leurs chaines respectives. Quelques uns s'entremêlaient et d'autres se les prenaient sur la tête. Le moins doué d'entre eux s'en était même pris une dans l'œil.

-« Shun cesse de pleurnicher, ce n'est rien tu t'en remettras ! »

-« Mais maître, j'ai failli me crever les yeux ! ». Renifla le garçonnet.

-« Tu m'énerves Shun. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'utiliser ces chaines. Si Léda peut y arriver toi aussi. Aller les enfants c'est l'heure du goûter il faut rentrer ! »

Il tapa des mains pour faire rentrer tous ces petits garnements. Installés à la grande table familiale ils furent surpris par l'arrivée d'une étrange dame, une femme de ménage. Milo se présenta en tant que telle, Albior qui n'y vit aucun piège suspect accepta de suite et l'engagea.

-« Mais elle est moche ». Dit un petit chenapan à la tête chérubaine.

Milo réfréna une envie de meurtre à cet instant précis. Ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit de tuer un enfant ou non… Albior entraina sa troupe pour la fin des leçons tandis que le chevalier au dard devait commencer son ménage.

* * *

En tenue plus que délicate Milo passait l'aspirateur les jambes écartées et le derrière relevé, exposant sa croupe aux yeux de tous. Quand le maître et ses élèves revinrent au salon il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les yeux prudes de ses petits disciples. Shun échappa :

-« Pourquoi elle n'a pas de culotte la dame ? »

-« Shun ça suffit, ça ne se fait pas c'est mal poli. Et puis d'abord on ne regarde pas sous les jupes des filles »

-« M'en fiche des filles moi d'abord ! »

Milo continua son petit ménage, croupe toujours relevée. En fin assassin qu'il était il s'évertuait mine de rien à déjouer les plans de cet Albior de malheur. Sur les ordres de Saga sous couvert de l'identité de Shion, le chevalier du scorpion s'évertuait à mettre en désordre la maison de ce chevalier d'argent. Il mit des cendres dans la terre des pots de fleurs, déversa le contenu du sac de l'aspirateur sous les oreillers du maître. Fit les lits en portefeuille des élèves, mit du miel dans les sandales du chevalier. Découpa les belles tuniques de parades, scia quelques barreaux de chaises – Shun en tomba les fesses par terre au repas du soir – mit pleins de cochonnerie dans le broyeur de l'évier pour le boucher. Au lieu de faire reluire l'armure d'argent il la passa au cirage, elle passa du blanc au noir comme les surplis d'Hadès. Enfin il faisait tout pour saboter les plans de ce renégat.

Sur l'île d'Andromède, dans une cabane un jeudi matin :

Milo faisait la vaisselle tout en chantant _YMCA_ quand il vit arriver son collègue Aphrodite chevalier des poissons. Il se retourna stupéfait :

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Aphrodite une rose rouge à la bouche répliqua – sans faire tomber la fleur il est fort – d'un air hautain :

-« Chagua m'a dit de veir voir che que u aisais, parche que la ichion n'avanche pas »

-« Hein ! Enlève la rose t'y arriveras mieux va ! »

Aphrodite écouta les conseils de son collègue-ami.

-« Ah oui en effet ça va mieux pour parler… Je disais que Saga m'a dit de venir voir ce que tu faisais parce que la mission n'avance pas »

-« Saga !? Mais de qui tu parles ? »

Mince il avait merdé.

-« Le Grand Pope ! J'ai dis le Grand Pope ! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je m'en sors parfaitement tout seul, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? »

-« Le même que le tiens je te ferais dire. Bon t'en es où ? Tu veux que je l'occupe pendant que tu termines ? »

-« Oui si tu veux »

* * *

Sur ce pendant qu'Aphrodite occupait Albior et ses rejetons dans la cours, Milo pouvait finir de dévaster les appartements privés. Le groupe fabriquait des colliers de fleurs tandis que le chevalier missionné vola les papiers d'identités, carnet de chèque et carte bancaire du chevalier d'argent. Sans ses papiers impossible de se rendre en Grèce, donc par conséquent impossible de venir attaquer le Sanctuaire.

Shun s'écorcha les mains avec les épines mais bon ça Albior en avait l'habitude : de l'inaptitude du garçon en ce qui concernait les travaux manuels ainsi que l'agilité. Personne ne s'en soucia. Pour achever Albior et avant de rejoindre Milo pour leur départ, le douzième gardien l'aspergea de son parfum made in Foirefouille, ce qui provoqua une toux grandiose et le rendit aveugle pendant quelques minutes. En fourbe qu'il était il la joua en traitre, tout simplement. Il s'éclipsa dans une nuée de pétales pourpres.

Sur le chemin du retour Milo et Aphrodite se félicitèrent de la réussite de leur mission commando. Albior était neutralisé.

**FIN**


End file.
